movieguidearchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Step Up (PG)
Outline Of The Movie Step Up is a 2006 American dance/romance film directed by Anne Fletcher starring Channing Tatum and Jenna Dewan. The film is set in Baltimore, Maryland, the film follows the tale of the disadvantaged Tyler Gage and the privileged modern dancer Nora Clark, who find themselves paired up in a showcase that determines both of their futures. Realizing that they only have one chance, they finally work together. There are three other sequals of the Step Up Series. They are Step Up 2: The Streets (PG), Step Up 3D (PG) and Step Up Miami Heat (Revolution) (PG). Plot Following a party, brothers Mac and Skinny Carter, with their friend Tyler Gage, break into the Maryland School of Arts and trash the school's theatre, damaging many of the props. When a security guard appears, Tyler helps the two escape, accepting full blame for the vandalism, himself. He is sentenced to 200 hours of community service, which is to be served at the school. While working, he peers in on a dance class and meets Nora Clark, a student preparing for her "senior showcase," an audition performance which could determine whether or not she is offered a job within any one of the professional dance companies to attend the performance. When Mac and Skinny pay Tyler a visit on the school's lot, Nora curiously watches from a window as Tyler dances with his friends, mockingly incorporating a mashup of break-dance and the ballet moves he's recently observed. When Nora's dance partner, Andrew, sprains an ankle, Nora finds herself unexpectedly without a partner for her routine. Auditioning some sophomore students to replace him, she decides that none meet her expectations. Tyler offers to help, but Nora, initially, refuses. But after demonstrating that he can handle the demand (impressively proving able to effortlessly catch and lift her in a supported leap) Nora reconsiders and convinces Director Gordon to allow Tyler to rehearse with her. During their initial practice session, Tyler is antagonistic toward Nora as well as her boyfriend, Brett, both of whom respond with haughty attitudes. As they continue to rehearse, Nora and Tyler grow closer, each teaching the other about their respective styles of dance. Tyler also befriends a musician at the school named Miles (Mario), who has a crush on Nora's friend, Lucy. As Nora's bond with Tyler grows, one day, she takes him to a special spot on the waterfront, near a company for which her late father used to work, revealing that this is where she first envisioned her routine. She confesses to Tyler that she'd always imagined it as an ensemble dance, rather than a duet. Tyler becomes inspired to help her dream come true and begins recruiting younger dancers from the school to perform in her number. Brett signs a recording deal with a company, but in doing so, betrays his friend, Miles, to get the opportunity. Disgusted by his betrayal, Nora breaks up with Brett. Meanwhile, Tyler continues to attempt a balance between his new goals, his new friends, and nurturing a troubled relationship with his old ones. Tyler asks Director Gordon if she will let him attend the school, and she advises that he must prove to her that he deserves a chance. Upon hearing this from Tyler, Nora suggests that the showcase could also be used as his entrance audition. After dancing together at a club where Lucy and Miles perform, Nora and Tyler finally move forward with a romantic relationship. Rehearsals continue as normal, until Andrew, Nora's former dance partner, returns seemingly healed from his injury. Tyler feels that he is no longer needed in the routine, and angrily accuses Nora of treating him the same way her ex-boyfriend treated Miles. He leaves the group and thus returns to janitorial work, his initial community service at the school. However, in the course of the training, Nora has been incorporating many of Tyler's suggestions for the routine, and finds that the new choreography is now much too difficult for the original partner to perform. Andrew resigns himself from the routine, and Nora is, once again, left without a partner. Crushed, she questions her efforts and considers abandoning her dance career, but receives an emotional confession and strong encouragement from her mother, who once opposed her future in dance. Nora transforms the choreography into a solo piece. Later, Mac's younger brother, Skinny, is fatally shot after stealing a car, making Mac and Tyler realize that they need to make better choices in their lives. Tyler surprises Nora by showing up, last minute, at the evening of the showcase. He tries to persuade Nora to let him perform with her, and to forgive him for overreacting. She initially declines, but suddenly changes her mind as Tyler wishes her good luck and walks away. When the curtain opens, Tyler, Nora, and the ensemble of students perform their original choreography against Miles' latest musical score. After the performance, Director Gordon is beaming and the crowd is blown away. Backstage, when a proud Director Gordon tells a fellow Director from a Professional Dance company hoping to sign Nora that Tyler is a "transfer student," Nora is overwhelmed and embraces Tyler. She repeats advice given to him at their first rehearsal together, and the two share a kiss. Cast tyler.jpg|Tyler Gage Nora.jpg|Nora Clark Mac.jpg|Mac Carter skinny.jpg|Skinny Carter miles.jpg|Miles Darby Lucy Avila.jpg|Lucy Avila director gordan.jpg|Director Gordan brett.jpg|Brett Dolan Andrew - dancer.jpg|Andrew camille.jpg|Camille Gage Channing Tatum as Tyler Gage Jenna Dewan as Nora Clark Damaine Radcliff as Mac Carter De'Shawn Washington as Skinny Carter Mario as Miles Darby Drew Sidora as Lucy Avila Rachel Griffiths as Director Gordan Josh Henderson as Brett Dolan Tim Lacatena as Andrew Alyson Stoner as Camille Gage Category:PG Category:Movie Category:Romance Category:Dance Category:Friendship Category:Family-Movie Category:Drama Category:Step Up Series